Godzillasaurus
Bio The Godzillasaurus, or Godzillasaurus Japagos, is a species of dinosaur that evolved from the descendants of Gojira's species. It lived during the end of the Cretaceous period and survived King Ghidorah's attack on the planet. They are carnivorous animals that are the apex predators of their environment. Based on fossil records and real life observation from WWII soldiers, the Godzillasaurus live in packs supposedly made up of family members and hunt prey together. History 80 Million Years Ago The earliest point in time the Godzillasaurus roamed the planet based on fossils discovered by humans. 66 Million Years Ago The Godzillasaurus species survives King Ghidorah's assault that results in the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction. Those that live on remote islands in the South Seas flourish and continue living well into modern times. 1944 Two members of the Godzillasaurus species are encountered on Lagos Island by American and Japanese forces that were fighting each other in the month of February. On the 6th, the Japanese forces encounter them first upon reaching the shorelines. Both saurians were hunting a herd of Anguirasaurus at the time. When the Americans arrive and make a camp on the shoreline close to the jungle, a couple of their scouts end up running into one of the Godzillasaurus as they're being chased by an Anguirasaurus. The scouts escape back to their camp while the dinosaurs fight. On the 7th, the battle between the forces disturbs two male Godzillasaurus and they interrupt the fight when they come to drive off the intruders in their territory. While the Japanese forces flee into the jungle, the Americans fight back. Many Americans lose their lives to the saurians until the battle leads out onto the beach where the stationed battleship begins opening fire on them. One of the Godzillasaurus is badly wounded while the other only receives minor injuries, forcing the two to retreat back into the jungle with the wounded one being assisted by his sibling. On the 14th, the two dinosaurs are visited by the Japanese forces, with the Godzillasaurus who sustained minor injuries keeping guard over the critically wounded one. The Japanese, whose leader believed the dinosaurs were sent to aid them by the spirits of ancestors, say prayers of gratitude and honor to them in hopes they'll heal their wounds. The Godzillasaurs continue healing their wounds over the years. 1954 The battle between Gojira and the Rokmutals gets the attention of the two male Godzillasaurus who encountered humans years before. Even though there's a significant size difference between Gojira and the Godzillasaurus, the two saurians attempt to drive him out of their territory. The atomic bomb that was sent to destroy Gojira and the Rokmutals is dropped at this time. The blast mutates the two Godzillasaurus into the first and second Godzillas. Abilities/Aspects * Can run at 12 mph and swim at 20 mph * Uses the small dorsal plates on their back as cooling units * Can emit a napalm-like fire breath from their mouth to drive away powerful adversaries Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs